Hetalia Truth or Dare: Yaoi Yes!
by TheHetalianGerman
Summary: This is a Hetalia Truth or Dare and I bet you've seen so many of these but this one will Blow your mind! Rated M For Strong Yaoi Scenes.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning!

**Author's Note:** HEY! Thanks for clicking on this little story here! I've worked Unbelivealbly hard on this story and I know it may seem dull at first but what this really needs is REVIEWS! Yes, I need you to submit truth and dares because if you dont, THIS WILL DIE! or I will have to keep stalling with these lame ToD's I find on the internet so, ENJOY!

Chapter 1

Chino: Hey everyone and welcome truth or Dare Hetalia Style where someone suffers at least once in every Chapter! And my co-Host, Emily!

Emily: *Walks in* what now?

Chino: Nothing I just said your my Co-Host!

Emily: oh right okay

Chino: Okay, what are you eating?

Emily: *Looks in hand* oh its just chocolate!

Chino: Sure...

*Chino Snaps fingers and they both teleport*

Emily: Where are we now? AND WHERE'S MY CHOCOLATE!

Chino: *Mumbles* was that really

chocolate?

Emily: Wha?

Chino: Nothing

Emily: So where are we?

Chino: Oh! Glad you asked! This is a different dimension! Here I can make whatever I want happen with the snap of my fingers. Watch. *Snaps fingers and Romano, Italy, Germany, Spain, America, England, and Canada appear suddenly*

All of them: What the-

England: Where are we?

Chino: You are all my enslaved guest for-

All of them: *Finishes sentence* Truth or dare... *They all sigh*

America: Dude seriously again? I've been in so many of these!

Germany: I know Vhat you mean.

Italy: So why are we here?

Chino: *Slaps* I ASK THE QUESTIONS AROUND HERE!

Italy: *Starts crying* Doistu! He hit

me!

Germany: That was uncalled for!

Chino: Sorry, I kinda got carried away...

Emily: Listen people, the sooner you cooperate the sooner you can go do something else.

Chino: So lets get on with it!

Hetalia crew: Groan...

Chino: *Reads off index card* This is for Germany and Italy. Okay. Its a dare and it says "Italy stick your hand down Germanys pants for 25 seconds and see if he gets exited"

Emily: Whoa dude.

Chino: Im just letting people get a taste of what's to come later.

Italy: D-Do I-I have t-to?

Chino: Do you want to be forced?

Italy: N-No... I guess.

Italy walks over to Germany and sticks his hand slowly down into his genital area. Germany closes his eyes in pleasure.

Chino: Oooohh! Looks like something's going on in there!

Emily: I would like a closer look with a video camera!

Chino: *Snaps fingers and Emily is 20 yards away with high tech video camera*

Emily: Mmmmm Yes!

Chino: Okay the 25 seconds are up!

Italy: *Pulls out hand and finds it sticky, very sticky indeed*

Germany: Uh sorry!

Italy: Oh no problem! *Sneaks off to lick hand*

Chino: Um while that's happening, here's a truth, *Reads* okay "America, what is your true weight?"

America: M-My true weight?

Emily: Yea Num-Nuts

America: W-Well

Chino: Spit it out!

America: S-Seven H-Hundred and Sixty S-Seven pounds

Everyone: DAYUM!

Canada: But dude! Your a tooth-pick!

Chino: *Mumbles* Probably with all those god damn burgers you eat.

America: Wha?

Chino: Nothing. Okay so lets move on, dare this time I guess hmm lets see. This one involving America, England and Canada.

America/Canada/England: *All look between each other in fright.*

Chino: *Reads* Wow all it says Is to clean up dog crap

America/Canada/England: Huh?

Chino: Yeah...

Emily: Okay then

Chino: *Snaps and Three dogs appears and they crap*

Emily: CHOCOLATES! *Runs up and picks up dog crap*

Chino: *Mumbles* I knew it wasn't chocolate.

Emily: THIS IS SO GOOD!

Chino: Okay um moving on. Now this round we are doing Double Truth or Dare.

Emily: So what does that mean?

Chino: It means you need to shut the hell up and let me finish!

Emily: Issues much

Chino: *Not paying attention* Okay so like we pick a pairing and ask them a truth and a Dare.

Emily: So who's the Pair-

Chino: *Raises hand* Don't push ME! Anyway, the pairing will be Romano and Spain!

Romano: What you Bastard!

Spain: Awww, Lovi.

Chino: Okay, so Spain. Is Romano good in bed and who's the Seme and Uke of the relationship.

Romano: *Death Glare at Chino* B-B-Bast-

Spain: Lovi. He is defiantly good in bed. Now Lovi may be aggressive but im defiantly the Seme of the relationship. I have let him try it out at times but I feel like I can do it better.

Romano: a-ast-tard!

Emily: Whoa dude.

Chino: *Slaps* DO NOT SPEAK UNLESS SPOKEN TO!

Emily: Stop hitting me! * Chucks dog shit and it lands on Chino's Face*

Chino: Gross! *Runs to nearest bathroom*

Emily: While he dealing with his issues about chocolate, lets move on. The next pairing, Prussia and Germany.

Prussia: We aren't really a pairing just a hook-up.

Emily: Well doesn't it kinda weird you out that you are brothers.

Prussia: Well we aren't blood brothers so its perfectly fine!

Germany: *Facepalm*

Emily: So um Truth. Is it true that Germany is actually holy Rome?

Prussia: Um well you see um...

Germany: WHAT! IS IT THAT BOY THAT ITALY ALWAYS TALK ABOUT?

Prussia: Um its true. After that, I passed rumors saying that French idiot killed him.

France: So IT WAS YOU!

Prussia: Um, yes you idiot

France: *Chases Prussia*

Emily: While they settle that lets move on to the dares. Spain, Romano. I dare you guys to do it in a room and let us videotape you.

Spain/Romano: Wha?

Emily: Just go!

Spain: *Drags Romano into bathroom that randomly appeared*

Emily: Lets see he- WHOA!

Chino: *Returns* Im ba- WHOA WHAT IS GOING ON?

Emily: Just a dare where Spain and Romano do it.

Chino: I wanna see this!

Everyone: *Watch's over tv as spain waste no time dominating Romano. They are already doing it and its getting messy.*

Spain: *Over Tv* Lovi im gonna C-Cum!

Romano: *Over Tv* me t-too!

Both: *Over Tv* -Intensely moan-

Chino: Well that was hot!

Emily: Yeah! And I think that's all the time we have for today!

Chino: This is my show! I END IT!*Raises fist*

Emily: *Raises hammer* Wanna go bro?

Chino: Ah im good. Well until next time

Both: Bye!

England: Don't we get to say bye?

Chino: Hell no!


	2. Chapter 2: Reviews, FINALLY!

**Author's Note:** HEY! Thanks for clicking on this little story here! I've worked Unbelivealbly hard on this story and I know it may seem dull at first but what this really needs is REVIEWS! Yes, I need you to submit truth and dares! Thank-you to all who Reviewed my last Chapter and Gave me Ideas and Dares. Thanks to: HetaliaLover123 and PhantomHive Ninja. Without your reviews This next chapter would have sucked even more. So Dont be afraid to give your ideas because I need them BAD! Also if you want to be a guest host, leave a review and/or Message me saying you wanna be a guest host but you must give me T o D's! Hope you Like!

Annie: Hello all you dorks and dweebs and welcome to another chap-

Emily: Wow what happened to your name?

Annie: What are you talking about silly girl!

Emily: No, your name changed into your nickname!

Annie: -Looks- oh good lord...

Emily: Im so happy!

Annie: Im a boy but they insisted on calling me Annie..

Emily: OO! OO! Like that red headed girl!

Annie: Oh shush up!

Emily: Oh you know you like it...

Annie: We don't have time for this.

Emily: mmkay!

Annie: Ok so for the first Review.

Emily: You get those? Im impressed!

**Lol you two are funny Hi im Moscow and im a HUGE FAN OF YAOI sooo...**

**Italy- I dare you to dress up in a sex bunny outfit and strip in front of everyone make it sexy**

**Germany- rate how sexy it was and go into the closet with italy (you have to have sex)**

**Prussia- Pull Canada's curl until he Cums this can be done in front of everyone or Private.**

**Russia- Wear nothing but a sunflower on your dick for the rest of the chapter**

***nose bleed* and make out with Canada when he comes back**

**Italy and Romano- Make out wearing nothing but cat ears and a tail.**

**Germany and Prussia- Make out wearing nothing but dog ears and a tail.**

***nose bleed* if anyone refuses to do it their will be pain!**

Annie: Oh... Oh...

Emily: Oh dear lord

Germany: Vhat?

Annie: Um well you see...

Emily: What he is trying to say is that you'll have lots of fun with these dares so...

Annie: Yeah...

**Dare 1: Italy must put on a sexy bunny suit and strip in front of everyone and it must be sexy.**

Annie: Um Italy...

Italy: Yes?

Annie: Put this on... -Hands bunny suit-

Italy: isn't this a little um inappropriate?

Emily: It is but its fine!

Italy: Okay... -Leaves and comes back in bunny suit- There's more isn't there.

Emily: Yes but...

Italy: There's always more...

Annie: Strip for us!

At this point Italy doesn't argue. He tosses his bunny ears at Germany wearing a seductive face. He zips down the laces and throws it aside. Finally He takes of his girly panty's then everyone's eyes widen and jaws are dropping.

Everyone: DAYUM!

Annie: Italy got the big meat!

Germany: Ya- Yah! -Has tent in pants-

Annie: This warms up the mood for our next dare!

Germany: What?

**Dare 2: Germany, rate Italy 1-10 and then go in the closet and have sex.**

Annie: Germany what do you rate that performance?

Germany: Vhat? -Thinks- an 8...

Emily: Okay now go in a closet and fuck!

Annie: Em!

Emily: What? That was the quickest way to say that.

Germany: -Picks up Italy and carries him bridal style into closet-

Annie: Okay lets w- *Hears moans* welp...

Italy: (Through closet) OH GERMANY FUCK ME HARDER!

Germany: (Through Closet) Awww yeah this is great!

Emily: Dude, Annie?

Annie: *Nosebleeding* What?

Emily: Your nose!

Annie: -Looks down- oh noes!

Closet: -Moans increase-

Annie: -Blood is shooting out- SOMEONE GET ME A TISSUE OR IM GONNA PASS OUT!

Emily: Get it yourself..

Annie: That's just rude! Does anyone have a tampon I could use or something?

Emily: I got a used one!

Annie: THAT DOESN'T WORK!

Emily: Sorry! Just trying to help!

Hungary: -Hands whole box of tissues- Here brah I always have a dozen boxes just in case.

Annie: Thanks! Next dare shall we?

Germany & Italy: -Walks out of closet really happy-

**Dare 3: Prussia must pull Canada's curl until he Cums. It can be in Private or Public**

Emily: Canada?

Canada: Y-Yes?

Emily: Do you get off on having your curl pulled?

Canada: What?

Annie: Prussia go pull it and see what happens.

Prussia: Heh heh. Will do! -Walks over to Canada-

Canada: W-What are you doing?

Prussia: Oh you know... -Starts pulling Canada's curl-

Canada: Ooooh that feels great! -Cums- OHHH! M-MAPLE! -Wet spot appears on Canada's white shorts-

Prussia: Somebody had some fun!

Annie: I can agree on that!

England: How many more dares?

Annie: AS MANY MORE AS I SAY BISNITCH BISCUIT!

England: ... Wanker...

Emily: Oh sexual tension!

Annie: Oh shut up everything is "sexual tension" to you!

Emily: Wanker...

Annie: Don't start this shit again!

Emily: Yep! Or you'll have to answer to Mr. hammer!

Annie: -Shivers- Okay...

Emily: Yeah. Thought so.

Annie: -Still shivering- Um so the next dares would be perfect for next chapter don't you think Em?

Emily: Yeah! Totally!

Everyone except hosts: -Shivers-

Annie: But I have another reviewer that wanted some Franada!

Canada: Aw hell no!

Emily: Canada! That's not like you!

France: Yeah Canada. What's wrong with moa!

Canada: EVERYTHING!

Annie: See that closet. -Points at closet painted with big red letters titled "Rape"- Have fun!

France: -Pulls Canada into closet. Screaming can be heard-

Emily: Well folks we will have to see what happens next chapter!

Annie: Until then,

Both: Bye!

England: I think we should be able to say bye because we are the stars of the show!

Annie: Again! I say no!

England: Bloody Wankers

Emily: Do you wanna answer to Mr. Hammer?

England: No... -Shivers-

Both: Then shut up!

Closet: -Screams- (France) What's wrong Canada Don't you want zis? (Canada) Someone HELP ME!

**Author's Note:** Well there you have it! I hope you like this chapter and dont forget to review because this will DIE. So Hope you liked!


	3. Chapter 3: Hammer Time!

**Author's Note: **Hello and once again thank you for clicking on this story. Also Thank you all for all the Dares you sent in over this past week. I would like to ask that you limit you Dares to 4 because I would like to have lots of reviews in one chapter and keep the word count under 1500 so thank you and dont stop posting Dares because they always help!

(Last Chapter)

Closet: SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!

Annie: -Ignoring screaming- *Yawns* Well im gonna go to bed. Night.

Emily: Yeah im gonna hit the hay. Tomorrow we are gonna have a special guest!

England: Who?

Annie: None of your business!

England: But.. But

Emily: See that hammer? -Points to hammer stained with blood- Best scat before hit finds your head.

England: -Runs-

(Next Day)

Annie: AMERICA!

America: Yes, Ma'm

Annie: IM A DUDE!

America: Oops, heh sorry broseph.

Annie: Can you cook?

America: Are you kidding me? What do you need?

Annie: About 6 dozen pancakes and and 100 bacon strips and maple syrup.

America: Sounds good!

Emily: -In her sleep- and scrambled eggs with lots of cheese. American cheese.

Annie: Oh and sausage! Lots of sausage!

America: Okay coming right up.

(1 hour later)

Everyone's eating

Japan: -Walks in- Where's the rice?

Annie: Watchu talking bout boy

Japan: THE RICE! WHERE MY RICE!

Emily: if you want rice, you gotta make it yourself bro.

Japan: I don't know how to make rice! China?

China: Don't look at me. I wike American food!

Japan: Grrr! -Runs out of room

Emily: Um..

Canada: -Walks in- WHY DIDN'T ANYONE HELP ME LAST NIGHT!

Annie: We were too busy sleeping

Emily: Yup!

Annie: So lets get to the Dares?

Emily: Im so ready!

Annie: Lets remind the readers of The Dares.

England: but not us!

Emily: Oh just shut up!

**Russia- Wear nothing but a sunflower on your dick for the rest of the chapter**

***nose bleed* and make out with Canada when he comes back**

**Italy and Romano- Make out wearing nothing but cat ears and a tail.**

**Germany and Prussia- Make out wearing nothing but dog ears and a tail.**

Annie: Okay then. *Tries not to laugh*

Emily: Yep. *Tries not to laugh*

England: What you Wankers!

Both: Nothing

Annie: -Bends down- Oh! A sunflower!

Russia: Oh a Sunflower!

Emily: Ah look the Man of the Hour!

Annie: Strip down to commando and put this over your Polly waggin for the rest of the chapter!

Russia: Yeah, Yeah... - Distracted by sunflower-

-Everyone turns the attention to Canada who was screaming because Russia was trying to kiss him-

Emily: How'd he get over there that fast!

Annie: Did you have any idea what the next Dare was?

Russia: Yes!

Emily: ONLY HOST CAN SEE THE DARES! YOU DON'T HAVE PERMISSION! -Turns into dark Emily-

Annie: Whoa there Em calm down

Dark! Emily: SHUT YOUR TRAP!

Annie: Um.. Someone help?

Dark! Emily: -Hovers into air and chucks hammer at Russia's head-

Annie: Omg! That's a lot of blood!

Emily: Wha- What happened?

Annie: I don't know! You had a panic attack or something!

England: That wasn't a panic attack! That was a demon!

France: Yeah! That wasn't a panic attack for sure!

Annie: Well seeing as that Russia is ether dead or severely injured so next dare!

Emily: Ahh the next one is full on incest!

Annie: Perfect!

-America, Canada, Romano, Italy, Germany and Prussia all look at each other scared-

Emily: You should be scared Nig-

Annie: What did I say about that word! It offends the Blacks!

Emily: So!

Annie: Well I guess your right. No ghetto person in their right mind's gonna read this. Cuss away!

Emily: N*gga N*gga N*gga N*gga N*gga N*gga N*gga!Why you eat so much chicken! Wait you still censor me!

Annie: Safety precautions. Sorry. Don't want to be jumped or anything

Emily: (-_-)

Annie: -Reads off index Card- Romano and Italy, strip down to nothing and put on this -Hands Cat ears and tail- and passionately kiss!

Romano & Italy: GAH!

ROMANO: That's sick!

Italy: He's my B-Brother!

Romano: Im not gonna do this!

Emily: -Sarcastically searching for hammer- Oh noes! Where has my hammer gone!

Romano: Im not scared of your stupid hammer! Its not like you'd do anything with it anyway!

Annie: Oh buddy, you are wrong!

Emily: If that's true. ITS HAMMER TIME!

Romano: IM SORRY IM SORRY! Please don't hurt me!

Emily: Kay, seems like we have come to an understanding.

Romano: -Shivers-

Both: -Goes to change and then comes back and Italy's wearing a cup over his vital region-

Annie: Italy TAKE THAT CUP OFF NOW! IT SAYS YOU CAN ONLY WEAR THE EARS AND TAIL! NOTHING ELSE!

Romano grabs Italy's cup and yanked it off. Then he pulled Italy in for a passionate kiss and Romano leans over and grabs Italy's butt. They walk into the "Rape closet" .

Annie and Emily: -Nosebleeding and fangirling-

Annie: Omg! OMG!

Closet: -Moans- Omg Romano ahh! AHHH!

Emily: Holy Jesus!

Annie: Well let's move o-

Closet: -Moans- Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!

Annie: On...

Emily: Germany and Prussia must do the whole thing except the sex part that's optional. And it has to be Dog ears and a tail.

Both: -Goes to change -

Annie: Emily, with your H.O.D and my A.I we could rule the world.

Emily: H.O.D and A.I?

Annie: Hammer of Death and Authors intuition.

Emily: Oh!

Prussia and Germany: -Comes back in dog ears and tail and nothing else-

Annie: Well?

Both: -Prussia Leans in for quick kiss and then leans back quickly and both blush-

Host: Awwww!

Annie: Lets put in one more quick review shall we?

Emily: Yes!

**Dear Annie, this is the best Truth or Dare I've ever read in hetalia! **

**I love the Emily character and so id like to give her a big HELLO! And a *hug* I**

**hope she responds to me! She reminds me alot of myself! Anyway, i love this so**

**much, ill check back on it! Your really talented!**

**My dare: is to have America And England do a long make out scene...that could**

**possibly lead to other things...*cough cough*...**

**love you guys! That one hobo who kills people,**

**-LethalHobo **

Emily: Oh hello too! -Hugs-

Annie: Thank you! I have found better ones than this Truth or dare like "Ramens Truth or dare" was pretty funny but it discontinued so too bad.

Emily: -Whispers to Hungary- Hey I think we are gonna need another closet

Hungary: -Nods-

Annie: America and England!

England: What do you want Wankers!

Annie: You guys must make out!

Both: -Blush and starts kissing and a closet appears and both fall in and moaning start's-

Annie: Well that's all the time we have for this chapter!

Emily: But don't think you have the rest of the day off because we have a guest coming at noon so don't slack off or wander to far!

Hetalia Crew: -Sighs-

Annie: Well until next time...

Both: Bye!

Emily: Wait for it...

Annie: Wait for what?

Emily: England! He always is like "Don't we get to say goodbye?"

Annie: He's in the closet remember?

Emily: Oh yeah!

Closet A & E: -Moans- OH YEAH!

Emily: DON'T MIMIC ME!

**After Note:** Thank you for reading and dont forget to send in those dares because they help, Lots! Until next time!

-T.H.G (Annie)


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Scones

**AN: Hello People and welcome back to another chapter of Truth or dare. Its been too long. Too long but i'm back and I will be updating again. Hope you enjoy**

Annie: *Walks out* EMILY GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE

Emily: Oh Hey. I thought you died. Its been years.

Annie: It has been years! And I'm glad to say... well i'm not dead!

Emily: Darn...

Annie: Well. I've gotten a ton of dare since like what...

Emily: Years ago?

Annie: What did I say about finishing my sentences.

Emily: If I didn't, we'd be here forever.

Annie: Well let's crack into those dares.

Emily: Oh yes. I'm SO eager. *Rolls eyes*

Annie: Where is everyone?

Emily: Well i'm suprised if they haven't STARVED to death. You abuser!

Annie: *Blows Whistle* EVERYONE IF YOU WANT TO GET FED GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE.

*Germany, France, America, England all struggled to make their way out*

Germany: What. The. Hell.

England: *Attempts to punch Annie but fails*

Annie: So Um we need you to perform some dares and truths for us?

England: Are you going to FEED US?

Annie: You'll get fed... If you obey. Heh heh

*Everyone Groans*

Annie: Okay First dare coming from the top of the list

**This Dare is from Eric-I-Love-Usuk-Johnson**

**"Omg! :O You stopped updating but this is totally awesome! And I have a dare *dark aura* America; you have to eat a plate of England's scones and then have sexy time with him! No throwing up now"**

Annie: Dude thats is just fucked

Emily: That is just hilarious

America: Im gonna die...

Annie: Its food, when's the last time you ate?

America: Last week...

Annie: Then Don't fucking complain

England: Brings out a plate of scones

America: Im gonna die...

England: Dude. I think these are the best ones i've made. Ever.

America: Whatever you say..

*America Grabs a scone from the plate and takes a small bite and his face turns a light shade of green. Then england drags him into the next room while he moans "Help me..."*

America: *Screams*

Annie: Well... I don't feel bad AT all.

Emily: Poor Him.

England: *From Next Room* Dude DON'T VOMIT!

America: *Moans*

Annie: Next one?

Emily: I WANNA SAY IT!

Annie: No

Emily: Rude whore

**This dare is from shiannea**

**"have Prussia and italy make out with each other and have Prussia pull italy's curl"**

Emily: MUHAHAHAHAHA

Annie: *Over Intercom* ITALY AND PRUSSIA YOUR NEEDED IN THE DARE ROOM

*Italy screams as Prussia drags him by his hair*

Italy: What was that for! GERMANY GERMANY PRUSSIA HUURRRT MEEE

Germany: Prussia don't hurt Italy

Annie: SO um.. You guys need to make out... and Stuff and... *AnnieL Whispers into Prussia's ear*

Prussia: Okay I AM AWESOME

Emily: We know dear.. We know.

*Prussia walks up to Italy and starts making out with him*

Annie: Oh god i'm getting a boner..

Emily: TOO MUCH INFO! TOO MUCH INFO!

*Prussia reaches up to Italy's curl and gently pulls it*

Germany: NOOOO!

Italy: *Moans* AHHHHHHHHH! IM CUMMMING...

*Everyone drops silent and Italy covers his pants and runs into another room*

Annie: Next dare?

Emily: Last Dare. I have places to go.. Things to do

Annie: You need "Alone Time"

Emily: LEAVE ME ALONE

Annie: No. Its fun to mess with you.

Emily: FUCK YOUU!

Annie: NEXT DARE

**This dare is from Guest**

**"I have a dare! For England, France and America to have a threesome! Haha"**

Annie: So um...

*England and America limps out*

England: I CANT FEEL MY ASS!

America: Good. Hahahaha

Annie: Well you're going back in for another round

*France grabs America and England's hair and drags him in the rape room*

*A whole bunch of moans come from the next room*

Annie: Well thats all the time we have for today

Emily: Which means you're just tired

Annie: YEP. WE WILL CHECK ON THEM LATER

*Annie collapses on the floor*

Emily: Well Next time we will answer your dares and truths. WE NEED THOSE TOO! SEND THEM IN. PLEEASE PLEAASE. WE NEED DARES AND TRUTHS!

Emily: Well Next time we have another round hopefully it won't be 3 years later. Goodbye


	5. Chapter 5: Anger Management

**AN: Hope you liked this chapter. Tried to make it funny**

Annie: WELCOME BACK PEOPLE!

Emily: No need to yell bro. We can hear you!

Annie: Says the person who shouts more than me

Emily: EVERYBODY SHOUT.

Annie: Hell Fucking no.

Emily: Um Well didn't we promise we'd check on our love birds?

Annie: Hah. I don't remember saying any of that.

Emily: You don't remember your own Birthday

Annie: YES I DO. Its May... September?

Emily: See what I mean?

Annie: Maybe? I don't get what your getting at here.

Emily: You need glasses. And a Brain.

Annie: Fine *Snaps Fingers everyone appears*

Emily: Theres a little too much nations here. *Walks up to China and stabs him*

Annie: Okay then. First dare?

Emily: SPIT IT OUT WHORE!

Annie: Anger Issues.

**This dare is from Eric-I-Love-USUK-Johnson**

**"Okay; I got another one. And it's for Prussia.**

**Prussia; I dare you to kiss Russia; completely on the lips. And if you do not comply; Emily gets to do with you as she pleases. :D Have fun!"**

Emily: Thats great. Turn me into a rapist

Annie: Thats what we do!

Prussia: There is no way in hell i'm kissing that fuck ass. I WANT SOME POTATO'S!

Annie: 1. Anger Issues. 2. What does Potato's have to do with ANYTHING!?

Emily: You better do it. I don't want to have anything to do with anything. You could either make out with that freak

Russia: *Creepily Smiles*

Emily: STOP LOOKING AT ME. LEMME ALONE! Anyway, Make out with that freak or I will end you.

Prussia: Fine..

*Prussia leans in for the kiss with him creepily smiling back. Right as they're mouths were about to touch Prussia vomits on Russia's face and Russia runs off crying.*

Emily: THAT POOR MAN

Annie: That was fucking hilarious..

Emily: GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE FUCKER. *Emily Chases Prussia out of the room. Seconds later you can hear screams*

Annie: Next dare?

America: Yeah.

Annie: America, You will be my Co-host when Emily is beating the shit out of someone or is unable to co-host.

America: Cool Dude!

Annie: Im just gonna display it now. I already know what it is because im that awesome.

America: Not as awesome as me.

Annie: YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP. IM BETTER THAN YOU

*Shrieks come from the other room

Annie: Anyway...

**This dare is from LoolieRocksLobster**

**"Can Holy Rome just like... Show up?**

**If so, England, I dare you to turn Italy into a littlekid.**

**Italy: I dare you and Holy Rome to have a cute little kid make out on Germany's lap. (Sorry if not yaoi enough)**

**I want a hug from Annie, Em, and China too."**

Annie: Yay! I'll give you a hug after the dare. Also China's dead.

Emily: *From another room" Yeah. He dead. he ain't coming back anytime soon.

Lollie: Okay.

Annie: *Snaps fingers and Holy Rome and Italy appear. Italy is a child*

Chibitalia: HOLY ROME!

Holy Rome: ITALY

*Both Crawl on to Germany's lap and start kissing*

Germany: is it bad Im getting a boner?

Annie: CHILD RAPIST!

Emily: *From Another Room* CHILD RAPIST!

Annie: I'm taking you down!

Annie: *Jumps on Germany and starts beating the shit out of him*

Germany: HELP ME

Annie: CHILD RAPIST! Oh yeah! *Annie gets up* heres your hug

*Annie hugs Lollie*

Annie: NOW GET OUT!

Loolie: Okay... Gosh..

*Russia and Emily walk back inside.*

Annie: AMERICA YOUR FIRED!

Emily: Last dare. Lets get this over with.

Annie: Shut up

Emily: DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO!

**This dare is from Nuclear Explosion Satisfaction**

**"First of all you guys are awesome. . ."**

Annie: Thank you!

**"I have a dare, Russia and America must make out intensely and America must be into it."**

*America walks up to Russia and vomits on his face*

America: I'M SORRY I CAN'T!

Annie: *Falls on floor laughing*

Emily: Okay we're done for today.

Annie: Yeah. This has been hilarious

Emily: SEND US DARES. PLEASE SEND US DARES

Annie: Pathetic

Emily: PLEASE. SEND A DARE FOR ME TO KILL THIS FUCKER

Annie: Woah there.

Emily: I'M GONNA KICK YOUR...

Annie: Goodbye everyone. Next time she will be uh... taken care of. Have a nice day!

Emily: I WILL KILL YOU ALL!

Annie: When we get 5 more dares we will make another chapter. Bye!

Emily: *Gets Machete*

Annie: Just hope I make it to then... *Runs*

**AN: SEND US DARES! PLEASE.**

.


End file.
